


Much Like An Old Shirt, I Should Probably Come Out Of The Closet

by TN_Night



Series: #EruriWeek2015 [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Levi, Coming Out, Dinner, Eruri Week, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erwin's parents come over and want to meet his date, how will he handle the situation? Or rather, where should Levi hide?</p>
<p>[There're trust elements but it's really not the main theme, sorry 'bout that]</p>
<p>Written for Eruri Week 2015, day 8, trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Like An Old Shirt, I Should Probably Come Out Of The Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Uuughhhhh I couldn't figure out how to write this (hence why it's days late. And also the fact that on Saturday I was at the airport all day, and that Sunday was my day off, and that yesterday I was just fuckin' lazy). Sorry there isn't more of a prominent trust theme to it, I just really couldn't come up with ideas for it. 
> 
> The basic idea is that Erwin is trusting Levi to not get jealous, not come out of their room, and not make noise. Levi is sorta trusting Erwin to make decisions he won't regret, I guess. I don't know, but I do hope you enjoy :)

 

 

"Levi, can I talk to you for a second?" Erwin said, grabbing his boyfriend's arm as he walked into their kitchen.

 

"Mhm," he hummed, slightly irritated about having to converse before his first cup of tea.

 

"We have a bit of an issue."

 

"What kind of an issue? Can't it wait until I have some fucking caffeine in my body?" He grumbled, turning to get to the kettle but being stopped once again. 

 

"Could you just wait for a second?" 

 

"Why can't we talk while the water boils?" 

 

Erwin thought for a moment, "…Good point."

 

Levi put the kettle on the stove, turning up the heat before walking over and sitting across from Erwin at their kitchen table.

 

"Okay, now you can talk," Levi sighed, running a hand down his face.

 

"So, my parents are coming by in a few days."

 

"What? Why?" He asked, suddenly a tad more awake.

 

"I don't know, why would I know what they want?" Erwin countered, nursing his temple to soothe the headache he'd had since his parents had called that morning. 

 

"Well…I guess I'll just leave the apartment for the day then."

 

"That's…the other issue. My parents know I'm dating someone."

 

"Why exactly is that an issue?" 

 

"Because they'll want to meet "her"," Erwin said as the kettle started to whistle.

 

"Oh…So, uh…what do you wanna do about it?" Levi got up to pour his tea, "Do you want any?"

 

He shook his head, "I was thinking of maybe asking one of our friends to be a fake date."

 

"A fake date? You really think that'll work?" Levi asked, sitting back down, mug of Earl Grey in hand.

 

"Better a fake girlfriend than a real boyfriend?"

 

"Right, yeah. Alright, then, who're you going to ask?" He asked, sipping at his hot tea.

 

"I was thinking Petra," Erwin quickly responded.

 

"Petra?" Levi leaned back, a little surprised, "My ex Petra?"

 

"Do you know another Petra?"

 

"Fine, fine. Why must it be her, if I may ask?"

 

"Well, she's…perfect girlfriend material," Erwin tried to search for the right words to not offend his boyfriend. 

 

"Really. Because you of all people would know "perfect girlfriend material". It's kinda hard not to laugh considering this is coming from the gayest man I know," Levi raised an eyebrow, smirking.

 

"Well, I don't know. She dated you, didn't she? She must be perfect," he saved.

 

"Are you calling yourself perfect, eyebrows?" 

 

"What? No! I–" he sighed, "Can you just call her? I need to plan the rest of this shit."

 

Levi chuckled, bringing out his phone, "No problem, Mr. Perfect."

 

 

–––––––––––––––––––

 

 

Erwin listened to Levi talk on the phone for a moment before he shut their bedroom door behind himself, sighing. 

 

_"I hope he doesn't hate me for that. Fuck, I'm a grown man, I should just come out already. They probably wouldn't even care."_

 

He walked over to the dresser, pulling on a white button down and some black slacks for work. Levi walked into the room a few moments later, phone still in hand.

 

"Well, she's in. Let me know how it's gonna feel being straight for a day," he smirked playfully. 

 

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm off to work, I'll see you when I'm back," Erwin said, pecking the other on his lips and walking out of the room and soon after out of the apartment. 

 

 

–––––––––––––––––––

 

 

The two men spent the next few days weaving plan making for the fake date into their normal day routine. When all was said and done it was decided that Levi was to stay in their bedroom and finish some work while the dinner went on, as he'd have no practical place to go otherwise. 

 

Finally, the days went by and in the early evening, Petra, Levi, and Erwin were waiting in the living room for that fateful knock on the door to come. 

 

"Are you _sure_ you don't want to go out?" Erwin asked, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair affectionately. 

 

"No, I'm fine, Erwin. I have some work I needed to finish anyway." 

 

"I just…I just want to make sure that you're not going to get mad at me for pretending to date your ex over just coming out." 

 

"Erwin, trust me, it's fine. I couldn't give less of a shit, you can come out when you're ready. I'm not gonna rush you just because I'm jealous," Levi assured, looking his boyfriend straight in the eyes.

 

"Are you admitting you're jealous?" Erwin smirked when Levi glared at him, "But seriously, Levi, can I trust you not to come out of the room?"

 

The younger rolled his eyes and nodded his head before flicking the other and stalking off to the bedroom, right when a knock came at the door.

 

As Petra sat down on the couch, Erwin went over and greeted his parents, inviting them into the entertainment room.

 

"Mom, dad, this is Petra; Petra, these are my parents. Why don't you guys talk a bit while I go finish dinner up?" Erwin said quickly, already turning out of the living room and heading to the kitchen.

 

He heard the quiet voices of the three people in the other room as he started working on the food again, silently hoping he could trust Levi to stay in their room, secretly hoping he wouldn't. 

 

 

–––––––––––––––––

 

 

Once dinner was finished, they all stayed at the table, polishing off what little wine they had left and conversing.

 

"So, tell me more about you two," Mrs. Smith said, pointing at the "couple".

 

"O-oh, what is there to know?" Petra stuttered slightly nervously, taking a dainty sip from her glass and turning away.

 

"Come now, no need to be so shy. When did you start dating? How far has this whole thing gone, hm?" She said, taking a sip of her own drink.

 

"Mother, we're not going to–"

 

"Wait, do you hear that?" His father cut in.

 

"Hear what?" Petra asked.

 

"There's water running, is there someone else here?" He said, turning around to look down the hall.

 

"No!" Petra rushed, she cleared her throat, "I mean, no, there isn't. It's an apartment, you're bound do hear your neighbours doing certain things, right?"

 

"Well…I suppose you're right," Mrs. Smith said.

 

The shower shut off a few minutes later and, still curious, Mrs. Smith excused herself from the table when it did.

 

"Which way to the washroom?" She said, standing up.

 

Erwin looked at her suspiciously, but directed her to go down the hall and to the left nonetheless.

 

 

–––––––––––––––––

 

 

Levi shut his laptop, sighing in relief as he'd finally finished all the work that needed to be done. He felt tired, worn out, and still a little sweaty from his workout earlier in the day. Deciding he could take a shower before bed, he pushed away from the desk and stood up, stretching as he did so. 

 

He walked into their ensuite bathroom, immediately stripping down to nothing and setting the water to the temp he preferred. He stepped under the spray, letting the water cascade down across his muscles that were sore from being hunched over a computer screen for hours. 

 

Sighing again, he started lathering shampoo into his hair, massaging his scalp and dragging the soap down his entire body. In the back of his mind, he knew he was forgetting something, but for the life of him he could not figure it out. 

 

When he believed he was sufficiently cleaned head to toe, he turned off the warm water and grabbed a towel off the ledge, shuffling out the shower while he dried himself. He combed out his hair so he wouldn't have a mess of tangles to deal with later, and brushed his teeth so he could just get straight into bed. 

 

He tied the cloth around his waist, walking out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom, stopping suddenly when he saw a blonde woman waiting patiently on his bed. 

 

"Hello," she said, her eyebrow raised questioningly. 

 

"Uhh…" Levi drawled, suddenly remembering _why_ he was supposed to stay in their room the whole night. 

 

"Who are you?" The woman who was obviously his boyfriend's mother questioned, standing up and taking a step towards him, making him step back.

 

"I'm uhh…" he looked around the room, trying to find a way out of the situation.

 

"Mom?" He heard Erwin's voice call from down the hall, "You've been gone nearly ten minutes, where are– you…" he trailed off when he walked up and found the two in the bedroom.

 

"Erwin, who is this?" She asked, a sort of smug smile on her face.

 

"This is um…" the blond looked over to Levi, who looked surprisingly calm for the situation at hand, as if he was saying, _"Whatever you say, I'll go along with it."_

 

Petra walked into the room with another man beside her, Erwin's father.

 

"Um?" Mrs. Smith said, feigning impatience. 

 

His gaze flipped from Levi to his mother, contemplative. Finally, he sighed, looking up to the ceiling and saying, "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Levi. Levi, my mother." 

 

She smirked knowingly, holding out a hand to the younger male who was honestly a bit shocked at the sudden change of events, "Nice to meet you, Levi."

 

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Smith…" he replied, looking off to Petra for any sort of input, but she just shrugged and turned.

 

"Well, I guess I'm not needed anymore. It was nice meeting you two, and thanks for dinner, Erwin!" She called the last part as she walked out the door. 

 

Everyone else was silent until they heard the front door close, and when it did, Mr. Smith spoke up, "So, when were you going to tell us you're gay? You're nearly thirty years old, you know."

 

"Your father is right, I could've won that bet money long ago," Mrs. Smith said.

 

"Wait, wait, you guys bet on whether or not I was gay?" Erwin questioned, incredulous.

 

"Ah, let up, Erwin. My parents did the same. They had to split the money, though," Levi said, chuckling at the memory.

 

Erwin snorted, shaking his head at the thought, "So…what now?" He asked.

 

"Well, I've been holed up in our room all day, I'm hungry as fuck," Levi said as he hurried out of the room.

 

"Levi, you're not wearing any clothes," his boyfriend called after him.

 

"Fuck clothes, I'm hungry!" He shouted back.

 

Mr. Smith nodded in approval, "Your boyfriend is a lot like me."

 

"For fuck's sake," Erwin muttered, the last thing he wanted to envision was his father doing the things his boyfriend did.

 

Well, at least he was out of the closet.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that marks the end of Eruri Week for me, folks! Thanks for reading and I will be editing most of the stories I've put up so far, because I wrote a lot of them half asleep. :P 'Til next time~


End file.
